Arranged Marriage
by Renn Skye
Summary: The war has ended and Katara got stuck with some... less than acceptable after war duities. Zutara. Rateing will probably go up later. For your reading pleasure: Chapter three has been added.
1. In Ba Sing Se

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Avatar. Maybe – not very likely, but I can dream, can't I? – someday, but not yet. Oh, and I – obviously – don't own the characters either. If I did Zuko would be mine and all who posed a threat to that fact would be locked away forever; Sokka would be my adopted older brother and would grow fat on meat; Iroh would end up getting in deep trouble after drinking all my green tea; Mai would hate me the first few months, then lean to like me when I'm in my 'plotting' mode; Ty Lee would be my friend for a day or two, then I'd get boarded of her and donate her to homeless people; Azula and I would take over the world together, then stab each other in the back; and Aang would be given to my friend, Bailey, because I said she couldn't have Zuzu. So yeah, be glad I don't own Avatar.

**A/N: **Not much to say here folks. This is probably gonna turn out pretty choppy, so I'll try to fix it up when the shows that I'm currently in end and I don't have any auditions to go to. Say, about two months or so. I'll keep adding chapters though, and then edit them later. Advice always appreciated, please R&R!

* * *

"What do you mean _you lost your sister_?" Aang asked, seemingly exasperated and a bit angry. "How do you lose your sister? You're in the middle of the **South Pole**! How far could she have gotten?"

Sokka cringed under The Avatars glare, signs of his worry for his apparently missing sister apparent in his wide eyes, mussed up pony-er _warriors wolf tail_, and tussled clothes.

"How should I know?" He asked, sounding more than a bit desperate. "I was coming back from the four nations council, just like you, when dad comes running up and is all 'Have you seen Katara? Where is she?' And we've been looking ever since. I called you over to _help_, not to _lecture_!"

"O.K." Aang said, managing to sound a little calmer. Judging by the slight shade of red he was turning, his rage and worry was not yet spent. "Where do twent year old girls go when they find out something like that?"

"I dunno, I guess they'd like to talk to someone about it" Sokka mused. They froze, and then looked at one another.

"Toph!" They exclaimed simultaneously, breaking into wide smiles. Then their expressions fell as they remembered that the blind earthbender has seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth.

"I guess Ba Sing Se is a good place to start"

"As good as any"

"Lets go then."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"I can't believe them!" A girl growled as she stormed into the sauna of the Fancy Ladies Day Spa in Ba Sing Se. The steam swirled around her as she sat down with a huff, clouding her perfect features. Her hair was bundled up into a white cloth atop her head and a towel of equal whiteness encased the rest of her body, leaving only her mocha arms, legs and head visible. Her eyes, normally the peaceful clear blue of running water were now clouded with anger. Her name was Katara, and anyone around her right now should be really glad that she's not a firebender; if she had been they would be flaming right about now. As it was, firebenders were the last thing Katara wanted to think about right now, seeing as one of 'their kind' was the cause of her problems.

"What's gotten into you?" a disembodied voice from across the room sprang up, laughter dancing in the tones. Katara looked up, trying to squint through the thick fog to see who had spoken. The voice had been oddly musical, soft like the wind, and yet strong like the earth. It had a wired beat to it, Katara believed that it could possibly match the beat of a fast waltz. That wasn't what had caught her attention though, the voice had sounded… familiar. Annoyed with trying to see through the fog Katara used her bending to push away the moistening in the air.

The girl looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, with black hair that poked out of the cloth that was wrapped about her head. Her build was a slim one, high cheek bones, thin yet powerful looking arms, and the light crème skin that was native to the Earth Kingdom. If she stood up she would be tall, not greatly so, but defiantly as tall as herself, if not more so. The Earth Kingdom girl turned toward Katara, a smile playing across her light pink lips as she stared at her with soft, unseeing, mint green eyes.

"You never go into this much of a spaz…" the girl continued "… Sugarqueen"

Katara's mouth fell open in shock and she openly stared at the girl – woman – before her.

"Not that you don't ever spaz." She continued "Because you do. A lot. Not this much though, what's up?"

"Toph?" Katara managed after a few seconds of shocked silence. "Is that you?"

"No, it's Zuko" Toph replied in a voice so dry it could rival Mai.

"Ugh!" Katara breathed out in anger and annoyance at the soon to be fire lords name. "Please don't mention him!"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, the author of the fan fiction made me put this in, now we can get on with the story, so don't worry."

"… What's a fan fiction?"

"Never mind. Now spill. What happened to get you so upset?"

"An 'act of peace' or something like that. I forget how exactly they worded it." Katara explained with a huff in her voice.

"Oh. I see. Arranged marriage." Toph said, with a grimace "I see they've hooked you into it too. I'm sorry, really I am. What'd your dad say?"

"Some thing along the lines of 'I'm so sorry. Congratulations!' With Sokka heading the Four Nations Council I think he's just happy to have a male heir" Katara said her annoyance evident in her voice. Toph was in the middle of telling Katara that she 'knew how annoying parents could be' when Katara realized what exactly her friend had said.

"Wait. Back up. 'They've hooked me in too'? What's going on? What have they done to you?" She asked, angry "They can't just push us around like this, it's not right!"

"Maybe so, but I don't see a way to get out of it" Toph said with a sigh.

"You're better at this stuff than I am, Toph," Katara admitted "but wouldn't it be easier to just – I dunno – run away or something?"

"It would be easier, but what would people think?" She stood up "Well, I think my spa session is over, so I'll be going. Enjoy your day, relax, and then head to the Firenation. I do believe you have a wedding to plan. Oh, and keep in touch this whole 'disappeared of the face of the earth until my wedding day' thing is getting annoying. I believe you know the address to the Bei Fong Estate, and I'll just have the servants send my letters to the Firenation."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm hoping to get a five reveiws or so before I post the next chapter, but I'll settle for two or three _good_ ones, though the occasional 'I love this!' _is_ appriciated I know my writing isnt the best and **want** to know whats wrong with it.

Please R&R!


	2. Letters

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Still don't own Avatar. If I did the new season would have aired on time, Taang and Zutara would be Cannon, and - oh yes - I'd be rich.

**A/N: **Sorry if it this chapters a little sketchy. I'm off to a computer-free gasps land for a week, then I have a show a week later so I'll be gone for a while. Figured I owed it to those who gave me reveiws to put up a chapter before that happens. Enjoy!

* * *

"Toph,

"I'm assuming you're having this read to you, so I hope you won't if I try to spare the readers voice by keeping this short. If you want the full story come and visit. We – that is me and the Royal Ass Hole – can keep your existence on the down low. On that note, please do come down. I need someone to talk to, all the people here are so… I dunno, royal, they look at me as if I am nothing, less than the stone halls through which they walk. I can tell that they approve of this just as much as I do and want me back where I came from perhaps even sooner that even I wish. I could use a friendly face among this sea of quiet hate.

"Things here are handled much differently here than it in either of the Water Tribes. I know that you have to watch what you say – politics and all. Not to mention politeness, – but this is insane! Everything I say is horribly misquoted, taken the wrong way, and whispered behind my back in a most destructive way. It is all so strange to me; I have had anyone despise me as much as these people – if indeed they can be called that – seem to. Is this what your life is like? You can not speak a word for fear of what it might be twisted to mean, and yet your dare not stay silent for the implications? If so I don't know how you put up with it!

"Though I'm loath to admit it, not all of this nightmare has been completely horrid. In fact, some good things have actually happened. For one I have yet to see my 'dear' Zuko, – how's that for an oxymoron? – seeing as he seems to have disappeared after a sulky greeting at the main gate and a barked order for the guards to show me to my room. This has left me to plan an excruciatingly long wedding that will involve BOTH of the Water Tribes and several other people that have none to high an opinion of the new Fire Lord. All of which I will, of course, force him to talk to.

"Oh, speaking of the wedding, I hope you'll come. I'm trying to get our old group back together; Sokka already said yes, I'm sure he wants a chance to come and offer his condolences about this whole mess, seeing how it was his fault. He won't get off the hook that easily though. Details will follow when I see you next, I promise.

"I haven't gotten word back from Aang yet, but he's been traveling and so I don't think he's gotten the invitation yet. Even so, I have an inkling that he's going to say yes. On the topic of invitations yours is attached. Once I know everyone that's coming I'll start on seating, but I'm sure there's someone I've forgotten. If you have any suggestions I can use all the help I can get.

"Hope this letter finds you well, sorry if I'm blabbering, and please write back soon.

"You're friend,

"Katara"

* * *

Toph smiled as the servant finished reading the letter Katara had sent. She turned to the girl and fixed her sightless gaze on her in a way that she knew disturbed the girl by her quickening heart rate.

"Do you have the proper equipment to send a reply?" she asked. The girl nodded and Toph gave an annoyed sigh.

"What?" She asked, with a quiet voice the girl told her that yes, she did have the parchment, ink, and quill.

"Good" Toph said with a decisive air. "I want you to scribe a reply for me."

* * *

Katara,

Of course I'll go to your wedding! I wouldn't miss if for anything! Well… nearly anything. Consider this my RSVP, so you can officially put me on the guest list. I won't waste your planning time, but make sure you save some of your plans for Sokka's torture, as I so want in on that!

As to the court snobs, yes, we have to deal with such thing here to. Being of high rank among the Earth Kingdom Nobles all those rules of the court that you are learning apply to us as well. I'd be glad to teach you what you need to know to survive in the new world you've entered. I must warn you though: until I get there be careful about what you say! Those women are vicious! Welcome to a new kind of war, one of pleasant manners and sharp words.

Watch your step; I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving on the next ship to the Firenation, and hope to find you well.

Toph.

* * *

It's short. I know. I'm sorry. I'll try and make the next one longer to make up for it, I just had to get this one up.

I hope its not to much to ask - I'm hopeing for ten reveiws before I update again. Or five really good ones. If I get these before I leave - in a day and a half - I'll put chapter three up for ya. If not I'll get around to it as soon as I can.

Please R&R!


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **You people know I don't own Avatar. Maybe in an alternate reality. Maybe not. Definatly not here.

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to get up.

A quick thanks to those who reveiwed. I'll try and fix that grammer! I'm just not good at it. Maybe I'll have my teacher edit these for me before I update.

Next chapter may take a while to put up. With everything thats been going on I'm up to my neck in things.

Enjoy!

* * *

Katara had been sitting in one of the royal gardens watching the sun set when the servant came to fetch her. Next to her room, this garden was the place she spent most all of her time, it was just so peaceful here, so quiet, it even had a pond with which she could practice her bending. All in all it reminded her of the spirit oasis in The Northern Water Tribe, tranquil, solitary, completing, and not as wretchedly hot as the rest of the Fire Nation. Here she felt connected with herself and her past, here she could think, and her mind was much more open than it was anywhere else.

When she was here she could understand why Aang chose to meditate so often, it made you feel so calm, peaceful… complete. The little creatures that lived in the pond were charming as well; she had taken to bringing crumbs to feed the animals whenever she came to visit. 'Turtleducks' one of the servants had told her when she had asked, she had named them. The mothers name was Nena, while her four offspring were all named after plants. They seemed to recognize her now, and Lily would even come up and rest her head on Katara's lap, though Briar still nipped at her fingers.

"There is someone to see you, Lady Katara" the servant said with a bow.

"May I inquire as to whom?" I asked, standing up to follow him to where ever it was that dared disturb me waited. I thought I had made it clear that I was not to be disturbed during my garden time.

"That would be me" The servant whirled around as the girl came into the garden uninvited. "Katara, as the future Lady of the Fire Nation, you really should teach your workers manners. I had to question no less that three people to find my way here. You also should install maps, not that they would be of use to me, but still. How do you find yourself around this place?"

"Toph!" Katara cried with a smile, rushing forward to hug her friend. "You're here." Realizing that there was a servant present she dismissed him, then led Toph to the pond side blanket she had laid down before spilling out her guts.

"Thank Nan you arrived!" she exclaimed "I've almost had it with all the wedding planning, it's killing me!"

"I can imagine" Toph said, slipping into the role of best friend as easily as she might lift a pebble. The earth bending girl proceeded to sit quietly, nodding in all the right places while her friend told her about the horrors that had occurred during the two weeks she had been stuck in 'this steaming waterless wasteland of never ending scorching sunlight' and how she couldn't stand that 'brat of a sister-in-law-to-be' Azula, who had been given the task of showing her around the castle.

"I see" she said at the end of the most likely hugely over exaggerated tale of her friend's displeasure. "I'm surprised you haven't killed someone yet! I'm assuming you still haven't seen anything of His Royal Pain in the Ass yet?"

"Nope, no sign of him yet" Katara admitted, at least somethings were going O.K.

"Well you have something to be thankful for then." Toph said in the most optimistic voice she could conjure up, which wasn't much, but it was something. "Now tell me, how's the wedding planning been going?"

Katara let out a loud groan as the question was asked. Toph couldn't help it, she laughed.

"It's not funny!" Katara exclaimed, exasperated "It's really hard to plan with that many people coming, and I haven't got all of the replies back yet! You try planning a wedding like that!"

"Alright, alright" Toph said, holding her hands up in the air in a 'I didn't mean it' fashion. "I won't laugh anymore, it's not fair to you, I understand! I got it easy I guess, I won't have to plan mine, being blind and all my mother insists on making all the preparations. Of course, you know who you're gonna spend the rest of your life with!"

"You don't?" Katara asked, shocked.

"Of course not! You're weddings a peace wedding, mines an arranged marriage, I don't get to know who the heck I'm set up with until the day actually arrives!" Toph explained.

"I had no idea!" Katara exclaimed "How is it you haven't gone completely insane with wondering who it might be?"

"Nothing to it really" Toph said, "I always knew I'd get stuck with something like this, the best thing I can do is practice my bending or keep busy in other ways, like helping you. Now, you haven't told me yet, what's your plan for revenge against Sokka?"

"Well, I haven't set up the whole thing, but…"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, thats it. It's short, I know. I said I'd make it long, I know. I lied. Chapter four will be longer to compensate. I promise. Sort of. I now have a total of 10 (count 'em ten) reveiws for this story so I say thank you people. Keep adding, I'd like at least fifteen before I update again.

Thanks to those who have followed loyally through both of my chapters - you know who you are - and have reveiwed every time. I hope you'll continue, even when my grammer is down the drain and my writing decides to join it, because I appriciate your comments. I'll put ya in my book - if I ever get it published.

R&R!


End file.
